yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Odyssey Movie
Super Mario Odyssey Movie is the Movie from the release date of the 13th October 2019. Characters # Mario # Cappy # Shiverian # Tiara # Princess Peach # Bonneter # Bonneter Apologist # Tostarenan # Green Tostarenan # Lochlady # The Art Lochladies # Steam Gardener # Rusty Steam Gardener # Broken Steam Gardener # New Donker Male # New Donker Female # New Donker Jump Rope Challengers # Bubblainian # Bubblainian Volleyball Coach # Bubblainian Pink Den # Volbonan # Purple Volbonan # Blue Volbonan # The Childs # The Boy # The Girl # Lego Person Thingies # Sonic The Hedgehog # Luigi # Sheep # Train Enemies # Bowser # Topper # Harriet # Rango # Spewart # Madame Broode # The Naughty Shiverians # RoboBrood # Ruined Dragon # Cookatiel # Mollusque The Lanceur # Mechawiggler # Mr. Torkdrift # Knucklefist # Goomba Stacks Supporting Characters # Toad # Toadette # Toadsworth # Musicians # Pauline # Princess Daisy # Princess Rosalina # Yoshi # Glydon # Lakitu # Zipper # Goombette # Shiverian Racer # Rabbits # Shiverian Elder # Garage Worker # Chef # Defeated Ruined Dragon # Scared Shiverian Minor Characters # Clone Boy # Clone Girl # Inkling Boy # Inkling Girl # King Boy # King Girl # Chef Shiverian # New Donker Captured RC Car # King Shiverian # Plainrock124 # Stampylonghead # DanTDM # BeardBear # Klepto # SwimmingBird # Little Girl # Flying Rhino # The Gunfight Girls # Poochy The Dog Transcript Main article: Super Mario Odyssey Movie/transcript Credits Cast * Mario * Luigi * Shiverians * Peach * Tiara * Tostarenans * The Childish * Lochladies * Steam Gardeners * New Donkers * Bubblainians * Volbonans * Shiverian Elder * Shiverian Racers * Luigi with Balloons * Bowser * The Naughty Shiverians * Broodals * The Fight Bosses * Jaxi * Glydon * Roving Racers * Koopa Trace Walking Student Master * Toads * Toadette * Toadsworth * F.L.U.D.D. * Poltergust * Outfit Marios * Snow Hoodie Mario * Remotely Captured Car * Yoo-Foe * Goomba Stacks * Chain Chomps * Enemies and More... * Skewer Trap * Manhole * Taxi Driver Music * Peach's Castle: opening * Bowser Battle 1: shiverians trying to get odyssey * Mechawiggler Battle: shiverians driving in the odyssey * Race: koopa freerunning * Tostarena: Jaxi: mario trying to beat rovracers * Forgotten Isle 2: lost in jungle * NDC Festival: not yet sung * Mollusque-Lanceur Battle: marios nightmare one the shiverians again odyssey * Above The Clouds: mario dreaming coins * New Donk City: Daytime: mario goes to the shop * Shop: the shop song * Forgotten Isle 2: (8-Bit): the eight bit section arrived * Ruined Dragon Battle: shiverians driving in odyssey again * Piano: boy playing a tune show * Honeylune Ridge: Collapse: shiverians playing the noisy band * NDC Festival: playing a radio * Cookatiel Battle: ringtone * NDC Festival: the traditional festival * Fossil Falls: credits and ending